project_ascensionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Project Ascension Spielanleitung
thumb|right|335 px Aller Anfang Es ist sehr leicht bei Project Ascension anzufangen. Hier findest du einen Link zum registrieren und installieren von Project Ascension sowie ein FAQ über häufige Probleme. Natürlich kannst du bei Problemen auch im #help Kanal am Porject Ascension Discord server nachfragen. Account erstellen und Installieren http://project-ascension.com/register http://project-ascension.com/downloads. Ascension beinihaltet einen eigensangefertigten launcher der das installieren sowie das starten sehr einfach gestaltet. Erstelle dir einen Account auf dem ersten Link und melde dich dann an und lade den Launcher vom zweiten Link aus herunter. Server Regeln Die Regeln von Project Ascension basieren auf einer simplen Philosophie. Die Nutzer sollten in der Lage sein der echten Welt zu entfliehen. Quality of Life und generelle Spielverbesserungen Project Ascension folgt nicht den Fussstampfen von traditionellem World of Warcraft, sondern versucht die besten Aspekte von WoW zusammenzufassen und somit eine tolle Erfahrung für jeden zu bieten. Erhöhte Erfahrungsrate bis Level 20 Deine Reise bis Level 20 ist um einiges schneller um somit deiner Klasse so schnell wie möglich Charakter zu verleihen. Verbesserte Dropraten Die Monster bei Project Ascension haben eine erhöhte Chance magische Gegenstände zu droppen. Keiner möchte gern mit Level 15 noch die Starterwaffen verwenden. In High-Risk ist diese Chance sogar noch höher um potentiellen Gearverlust auszugleichen. Herstellen und Sammeln gibt Erfahrung Die Spieler können sich aussuchen ob sie durch herstellen und sammeln Erfahrung erzielen oder durch das töten von Gegnern. Alle Berufe bis auf Fischen geben Erfahrung. Sollte man einen Beruf verlernen wollen gibt dies einen 2 Stunden Malus auf Erfahrung um zu verhindern das man Level 1 Rezepte spammt und dann den Beruf wechselt. 15% mehr Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit ist um 15% von Haus aus erhöht. Talente die dies beeinflussen wurden entsprechend angepasst. Dual Spezialisierung Du kannst bis zu 5 Spezialisierungen auf einem Charakter besitzen. Tägliche Quests Du hast jede Menge täglicher Quests zur Auswahl auf Project Ascension. Diese kannst du bei sogennanten Call Boards in den Hauptstädten annehmen. Sie inkludieren Dungeons, Herstellen und Sammeln für das dementsprechende Level. Durch sie erlangt man auch Mark of Ascension. Addons Project Ascension is kompatibel mit den meisten 3.3.5 Addons. Du kannst viele davon auf dem Ascension Discord im #addons Channel herunterladen. Saisonale Server Sasionale Server sind auf Zeitlimiterte Server die meistens eine extrem spielerlebnissveränderentetete Spielmechanik einweisen. Dies unterscheidet sie deutlich von Legacy Servern. Unikate Themen wie z.B. Wildcard, Draft Mode und Dual Class. Sasionale Server geben auch die Chance Saisonale Punkte zu erlangen welche für kosmetische Belohnungen eingetauscht werden können. Diese werden durch eigenen Sasionale Errungenschaften freigeschalten. Während die Vanity Collections von anderen Realms nicht auf saisonale Server übergreifen so ist dies umgekehrt jedoch der Fall. Ebenso werden jegliche saisonale Charakter am Ender der Saison auf Legacy Server überspielt. Saison 4: Draft Mode Derzeit läuftthumb|right|335 px gerade Saison 4. Das Ende dieser Saison ist nicht bekannt. Saison 3: Wildcard Saison 3 von Project Ascension beiihaltete das Wildcard System und inkludierte auch das Zweiseitige Risiko System. Saison 2: Gladiators Gauntlet Saison 2 von Project Ascension bekam massive Verbesserungen des Outlaw Systems, z..B. das Booty Bay Hauptstadt der Outlaws wurde. Saison 1: Staggered Level Cap Saison 1 von Project Ascension sperrte Spieler auf gewissenen Levels eine Zeit lang bevor sie wieder weiterleveln konnten. 20, 30, 40, 50 waren diese Levels. Legacy Server Legacy Server sind die permanenten Realms von Project Ascension. Laughing Skull High Risk Laughing Skull ist Project Ascension High Risk Legacy Server der am meisten mit den Saisonalen Realms gemeinsam hat. Er beinhaltet das Hybrid-Risk System wo Spieler sich zwischen High und No-Risk entscheiden können. Andorhal Low Risk Andorhal ist der Legacy Realm der nur No-Risk als Option bietet. Er unterscheidet sich auch von anderen Realms da BoE und BoP noch immer in Kraft ist. Andorhal hat auch keinen Dungeon oder Raid Loot in der Welt verteilt weswegen dieser nur durch Raids oder PVP erlangt werden kann. High-Risk PvP Das Hybrid Risk System ist eine Mechanik die in Saison 3 eingleitet wurde die es Spielern erlaubt sich auszusuchen ob sie lieber High oder No Risk spielen möchten. Auf Level 20 kann man sich dies aussuchen. Wenn man einmal sich entschieden hat wird man in der Welt nur noch auf Spieler treffen die denselben Modus gewählt haben. In grossten Städten können Spieler einen NPC finden der es ermöglicht zwischen den Risk Modi zu wechseln. Wo der ist sag ich aber nicht XD. Klassenloses System Project Ascension erlaubt es die deine eigene Klasse aus allen Kombinationen von Talenten und Fähigkeiten zu erstellen. Jeder Spieler hat die Heldenklasse was bedeutet das du deine eigenen Attribute, Talente und Fähigkeiten bestimmen kannst rücksichtslos auf Klassen oder Talentbaumrestriktionen. Der Held Alle Charaktere sind Helden auf Project Ascension. Der Held kann sich die Karft aller orgialen neun WoW Klassen ausborgen: Druide, Jäger, Magier, Paladin, Priester, Schurke, Schamane, Hexenmeister und Krieger. Helden können jegliche Rüstung anziehen und alle Waffen verwenden. Verbinde Talente und Fähigkeiten aller Klassen Attribute verteilen Auf Project Ascension kannst du deine Attribute verteilen wie du willst. Rasse auswählen Project Ascension Alle vanilla Rasen sind zu Verfügung. Rassen bleiben weiterhin Fraktionengesperrt. Jede Rasse kann alle Talente auswählen z.B. Horde haben Zugang zu Paladin und Allianz zu Schamanen Fähigkeiten, Tauren können Magier oder Gnome können Druidenfähigkeite Mystisches Verzaubern Mystisches Verzaubern ist eine Mechanik die schamlos aus Diablo geklaut wurde. Diese Verzauberungen können Talente und Fähigkeiten weiter aufbessern. Spieler können Verzauberungen freischalten und sie ihrer Enchant Collection hinzufügen. Collections Vanity Collcetions können direkt durch das Charakter Verbesserungsmenü bedient werden. Drücke N oder auf das Icon bei der Minimap um dieses Fenster zu öffnen und dann drücke auf Collections ,mittg unten. Die Vanity Collections beinhaltet alle deine Mounts, Pets, Transmogs und andere Donation Items für die du Geld verschwendet hast. Verzauberungskollektion All deine extrahierten Verzauberungen befinden sich untern dem Verzauberungskollektions Tab. Zauberbuchkollektion Viele Zauber brauchen einen eigenes Zauebrbuch um auf maximale Stufe aufgewertet zu werden. Die Zauberbücher können in der Welt gefudnen doer vom Auktionshaus gekauft werden. Gurubashi Blood Bowl Als erstes in Saison 2 gesehen, die Gurubashi Blood Bowl ist ein einzigartiges Event welches spontan auftreten kann. Wenn es beginnt ruft es alle Teilnehmer aus ganz Azeroth in die Gurubashi Arena. Die Gurubashi Blood Bowl ist eine gladiatorenartige Veranstaltung. Wenn sie endet gewinnt der Spieler mit den meisten Stacks des Gurubashi Blood Bowl Buffs der in der Arena noch am Leben is und erhält tolle Preise. World Events Widerstandsüberarbeitung Das RNG der Widerstände wurde durch ein System welches berechnbar, genau und messbar ist ausgetauscht.# Dieses neue System ist absolut megageil weil es die Schadensreduktion von Widerständen viel simpler gestaltet. Widerstände funktionieren jetzt mehr wie Rüstung im Sinne von mehr Schadensreduktion desto mehr Widerstand. Fallst du z.B. 60 Shadow Resistance hast dann bekommst du genau 12.587% weniger Schattenschaden. Der gierige Dämon Der gierige Dämon ist ein hinterlistger kleiner Ficker den man in der Welt anttreffen kann. Es zahlt sich aus ihn zu suchen und zu ermorden weil er krasses Zeug dabei hat. Neutrale Faktionen Teleporter Diese Teleporter transportieren die Spieler in unterschiedliche Zonen welche es ihnen erlaubt mit dem Fallschirm aus dem Himmel zu fallen. Unique Game Modes Wildcard Modus Im Wildcard Modus sind alle Fähigkeiten per Zufall ausgewählt. Jedes gerade Level bekommst du eine neue Fähigkeit. Draft Modus Im Draft Modus kann man auf jedem geraden Level zwischen drei Fähigkeiten auswählen. Ironman Modus Ironman ist eine Herausforderung für geisteskranke Masochisten welche nur einmaligen Tod erlaubt. Project Ascension unterstützen Project Ascension hat ein vollständiges Team welches Support, Updates, Bug Fixes und einzigarte Sachen erstellt. Das Projekt beruht auf der Unterstützung der Spieler. Donation Items sind begrenzt auf cool und praktisch. Werbe einen Freund Spieler können Referral Points erlangen indem sie andere Leute auf Ascension einladen. Du kannst deinen einzigartigen Link. auf https://project-ascension.com/referrals/ finden. Nachdem dein refferal level 30 erreicht hat und 6 stunden im Spiel verbracht hat bekommst du Punkte. Referral Items können auch durch Donations freigeschaltet werden. en:Project_Ascension_Game_Guide